merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Alator
Alator of the Catha is both a warrior and a priest. His formidable magical powers make him a powerful ally. History Alator says he has had magic all his life, and because of it he had been persecuted, chased, and hunted all over the five kingdoms. Eventually he and his guard found their way to a city, where he was found by Morgana. In exchange for a healing bracelet, Morgana asked him to kidnap and torture Gaius to find out who Emrys really was. He and his companion sneaked into Camelot, and, with the help of Agravaine, kidnapped Gaius. They took him to the old Iron mines, where he tortured Gaius with his magic to force him to reveal who Emrys was. Eventually he caused Gaius to snap, and Gaius revealed that Emrys was Merlin. He also mentioned Merlin's destiny, in which he would bring magic back to the realm and help to create Albion. Realizing who he was facing, Alator switched sides. He saved Merlin from Morgana, and revealed how he and many other had dreamt of what Merlin and Arthur were trying to build. He said he was was honoured to be in his presence, and attested to how he and many others would gladly die for him. Afterwards he departed and left Morgana in the caves along with her healing bracelet (The Secret Sharer). Personality Although at first Alator appeared to be cruel and sadistic, he was actually a very honourable man, though he was willing to use torture to get information if he felt it was necessary. He showed no discomfort about torturing Gaius but nevertheless protected Merlin from Morgana and told the young sorcerer that he was honoured to be in his presence and would gladly die for him if necessary. Because he chose to save Merlin, it is possible that Alator regretted torturing Gaius after learning that Merlin was in fact Emrys. Apparently Alator did not know of Emrys before Morgana asked him to find out who he was because he switched sides ''after ''he learned that Emrys was Merlin. Presumably he originally thought that Emrys was not an important sorcerer, merely one who was an enemy of Morgana, and it was only after Gaius revealed his identity that he realised Emrys was actually destined to be the most powerful sorcerer who had ever lived. He had heard of Merlin's destiny but didn't seem to know that Merlin was also known as Emrys until Gaius told him. This is unusual since almost all other sorcerers knew of Emrys but instead Alator knew of his other name, Merlin. Abilities A warrior as well as a priest, Alator was shown to be a powerful sorcerer, he showed great power, such as creating a ring of fire, and mentally torturing Gaius. He was also able to knock Morgana out with a single stunning spell, something even Merlin failed to do. The fact he was a priest of the Old Religion showed just how powerful he was, he could also apparently sense the power of Morgana's bracelet, much like Merlin could with The Cup of Life. Gallery Alator's residence.png|The place where Alator hides alator and morgana.png|Alator and Morgana cornering Merlin alator striking morgana.png|Alator defends Emrys Alator deleted 5.png Alator deleted 4.png Alator deleted 3.png Alator deleted 2.png Alator deleted 1.png Category:Sorcerers Category:Series 4 enemies Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Old Religion Category:People who know of Merlin's magic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:People who know Merlin is Emrys Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:People who know the name Emrys Category:Staff users Category:People who have lost their family Category:One episode appearance Category:People who know of Merlin's destiny Category:Series 4 Category:Allies of Morgana